Celidónia
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Você sempre sentou de um modo estranho, amava doces, andava de meias e adorava ler livros ao ar livre, enquanto eu, amava te observar. L's Pov - Presente para Lady Murder
1. Doces e Cataporas

Essa fic é um presente para Lady Murder, minha outra tia (sim, tenho família grande xD), e Death Note não me pertence, mas a OC sim. O L é da tia Abracadabra.

_**Capítulo I – Cataporas e doces.**_

_When i saw you for the first time, i've trought you're weird. But now, i can't stay one day without see you smiling._

(Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, te achei estranha. Mas agora, não consigo passar um dia sem ver você sorrir.)

**Anne Asakura**

**X**

Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, você estava lendo um livro debaixo da copa de uma das árvores mais floridas da _Wammy's House_. Já devem fazer cerca de 15 anos que eu te conheci. Eu tinha 10, você 11.

Você se sentava de uma maneira estranhamente peculiar, era apaixonada por doces e andava com os pés no chão, não importava onde fosse.

Sempre tinha um livro nas mãos e raramente ficava do lado de dentro do instituto. Você sempre gostou de sentir a brisa da manhã bater no seu rosto e sempre gostou de ler livros enquanto escutava o canto dos passarinhos. Todos os dias, nos mesmos horários, debaixo da mesma árvore.

Eu nunca tinha falado com você até então, mas eu sabia muito sobre você. Porque era interessante te observar e era interessante observar as coisas que você fazia. Era interessante ver como você se lambuzava com doces ou o modo como você lia os seus livros. Você sempre sorria ao ouvir o que a natureza te dizia e eu admirava isso.

Até que um dia você veio até mim.

Eu costumava te observar sentado de um balanço. Em nenhum dia especial, eu não estava te observando. Eu havia perdido as aulas daquele dia porque fiquei doente. Uma tal de catapora que me tirou da rotina e me fez ficar de cama durante um dia todo. Roger não permitiu que eu saísse nem mesmo para o café da manhã. Mas também foi por causa disso que você veio até mim.

- Catapora é uma doença muito chata. Dizem que coça muito. – Você disse. Entrou no meu quarto sem bater e ignorou completamente o aviso de que deveria manter distância. Você sabia das conseqüências, mas não se importou com as manchas vermelhas que apareceram no seu corpo depois de me visitar.

- Se ficar aqui, vai pegar também. – Eu tentei te alertar. Claro que não queria que você fosse embora. – Por que veio até aqui? – Perguntei, querendo confirmar a resposta, mesmo que fosse óbvia.

- Eu senti falta de ter você me observando, L. – Me surpreendi ao notar que você sabia quem _eu_ era. Tudo bem, eu era conhecido por minhas notas. Mas as suas não ficavam atrás. Nossas notas eram as _maiores_ de toda a _Wammy's House._

- Obrigado por vir me ver, Maya. – Tentei olhar para você e vi um sorriso formar-se em seus lábios. Era um sorriso que eu desejaria saber dar. Mas, por minha parte, nem mesmo um sorriso forçado você teve.

_Nenhuma vez._

- Você gosta de doces, L? – Você perguntou. A coceira já começava a te incomodar, mas você não demonstrava. Continuava com aquele sorriso e tinha um livro nas mãos e algo no bolso.

- Eu nunca me interessei. – Minha resposta arrancou certa surpresa de seus olhos. Afinal, que tipo de criança era eu que nunca havia se interessado por doces?

- O meu doce favorito é torta de morango. Iremos furtar, juntos, da cozinha quando você sair da cama. – Você disse, um sorriso em seus lábios novamente, e tirou algo do bolso. Dois bombons de chocolate. – Por enquanto, vamos nos contentar com isso. – Você me entregou um deles e sentou-se na outra cama que havia no meu dormitório. As pintinhas vermelhas já tomavam conta de sua face pálida e se contrastavam com seus olhos azuis.

- Acho que não vou ser o único a ficar de cama. – Peguei o doce da sua mão e o analisei por alguns segundos. Isso antes de leva-lo à boca e sentir o sabor adocicado tomar conta de meu paladar. Depois disso, os doces sempre estiveram presentes na minha vida. Assim como você.

**X**

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais um PoV do L com uma OC, mais uma fic de presente.

Desta vez é para a Lady Murder e eu postarei esta todas as sextas, porque eu gosto de sextas-feiras.

Essa fic ainda não está terminada, mas eu gosto bastante dela.

Sobre o primeiro capítulo, não se animem. Ele é o mais longo de todos xD

Enfim, sem muito o que falar.

Agradecimentos a tia Morg, porque ela me ajudou com muita coisa, inclusive com o título. O siginificado dele aparecerá mais pra frente.

Até o próximo capítulo e deixem reviews para eu saber o que acham!


	2. Quarentena

Esta fic é um presente para Lady Murder.

**_Capítulo II – Quarentena_**

**X**

Your presence became everything better in my life and, even in the illness, we were together.

(A sua presença tornou tudo em minha vida melhor e, mesmo na doença, estávamos juntos.)

**Anne Asakura**

**X**

- Você gosta de _Shakespeare_, L? – Você perguntou no segundo dia de quarentena. Depois que Roger soube da sua visita ao meu quarto, fomos confinados a ficarmos juntos, de cama, até que a catapora passasse. Recebíamos visitas periódicas de uma enfermeira que nunca ficava conosco.

- Sim. Shakespeare é muito interessante. Ele foi um ótimo dramaturgo e escreveu obras admiráveis. Como _Romeu e Julieta_, por exemplo. – Exemplifiquei e vi você sorrir, quase como se aquilo fosse a maior descoberta de todos os tempos.

- Não acredito que finalmente encontrei alguém interessado em Shakespeare! – Você pareceu radiante e isso, por algum motivo, me fez feliz.

- Então é isso que você passa lendo tanto tempo debaixo da copa daquela árvore? – Perguntei. A possibilidade de a minha teoria estar correta era de 93 por cento.

- Na maior parte do tempo sim, mas eu também gosto de ler outras coisas. – Você ergueu o livro que segurava nas mãos. _Otelo_, de _William Shakespeare._ – Quer que eu leia uma passagem pra você? – Sua pergunta foi tímida e eu senti certa tremulação na sua voz. Talvez eu devesse ter te dado um sorriso, mas eu não fiz isso.

- Claro. – Eu respondi e tentei me conter para não coçar nenhuma daquelas manchas. Coçar iria piorar a minha situação, acho que por isso passávamos tanto tempo conversando.

E você leu. Leu de uma maneira tão vivaz que eu podia ter a impressão de visualizar a cena em minha mente. Eu podia sentir como se cada palavra fosse uma espécie de canção e Shakespeare se tornou ainda mais interessante com você ao meu lado. Não apenas Shakespeare. Tudo.

**X**

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais um capítulo de Celidónia!

Eu devia ter postado ontem, mas acabei me esquecendo.

Eu adorei escrever este capítulo porque eu amo Shakespeare! E a Maya, a OC, vai ser louca por Shakespeare, vocês verão. Eu gosto muito dela, gosto do jeito dela. Espero que estejam gostando da fic, principalmente você tia Murder!

E eu estou pegando a mania da tia Abracadabra e ficando sem criatividade pra N/A. Enfim.

Reviews?


	3. Confiança

Essa fic é um presente para Lady Murder.

_**Capítulo III – Confiança.**_

_Please, trust me. Ii'll protect you._

(Por favor, confie em mim. Eu irei proteger você.)

**Anne Asakura**

**X**

- Tem certeza de que não vamos nos dar mal pegando doces da cozinha, Maya? – Eu perguntei ao notar que já era arrastado por você pelos corredores da _Wammy's House._

- Não se preocupe, eu sempre furtei doces na cozinha e nunca fui pega. Com você por perto será ainda mais fácil. – Você sorriu e entregou-me um pequeno cesto. Isso foi logo depois de sairmos da quarentena e pouco antes das aulas daquele dia começarem.

- Se derem por nossa falta na mesa do café da manhã, teremos problemas. – Segurei o cesto, delicadamente, em uma das mãos e fui seguindo você. Entramos por um pequeno vão que havia na cozinha e, sem problemas, furtamos algumas tortas de morango e algumas barras de chocolate. Nunca em muita quantidade. Apenas o suficiente para saciar a nossa sede por doces e o suficiente para que não dessem por falta.

- Você precisa ser mais seguro, L. – Você me tocou a ponta do nariz e sorriu, segurando a minha mão. – É melhor nós escondermos os doces e corrermos. Quanto tempo temos antes que o Roger faça a chamada? – Você perguntou. Não que não soubesse a resposta, mas eu entendi que aquilo era apenas um teste. Você adorava me testar.

- Nós temos cerca de três minutos para atravessar todo o orfanato até um dos quartos e estarmos lá no refeitório. Isso é _humanamente_ impossível. A chance de conseguirmos é de 5 por cento para menos, Maya. – Eu disse. Você sorriu. Era como se todo o meu pessimismo fosse embora com a vinda do seu sorriso.

- Então acho melhor nos apressarmos ou não dará tempo. – E então você começou a correr, me puxando pela mão.

Acho que eu nunca corri tanto na minha vida, mas nós conseguimos. Realmente conseguimos. Atravessamos os corredores da _Wammy's House_ por alguns atalhos e chegamos ao seu quarto em cerca de dois minutos. O caminho para o refeitório teria sido praticamente impossível em cerca de um minuto se não tivéssemos dado de cara com uma das cozinheiras, que parecia estar bastante atrapalhada para carregar as caixas.

- Eu tive uma idéia. – Disse para você, enquanto corríamos.

- Não temos tempo para idéias, L. Se não corrermos, estaremos perdidos! – Agora você parecia preocupada. Eu me perguntava como alguém podia ser tão despreocupada em algumas horas e completamente e preocupada em outras.

- Confia em mim, Maya. Vai dar tudo certo. – Eu disse, te olhando nos olhos.

E você confiou. Confiou como ninguém nunca havia confiado em mim antes. E foi por causa de uma _pequena ajuda_ na cozinha que conseguimos nos safar da bronca de Roger e, de bônus, conseguimos o sorvete que estava guardado apenas para a semana que vem. Os dias com você eram sempre assim: doces e cheios de surpresa.

**X**

**N/A:**

Ahá, o terceiro capítulo de Celidónia e que eu esqueci de postar ontem! A fic vai começar a ficar mais interessante do próximo capítulo pra frente, eu juro. Espero que esteja gostando do presente, tia Murder!

E vocês todos também.

Reviews?


	4. Diferenças e semelhanças

_**Capítulo IV – Diferenças e semelhanças.**_

O tempo com você, me fez notar o quão parecidos nós éramos. Os gostos, o tipo de música, o modo para estudar para provas, os lugares em que gostávamos de ir. Mas também haviam diferenças e elas eram tão contrastantes quanto a luz e a escuridão.

Você estava sempre do lado de fora, cercada pelas demais crianças. Sempre lia livros sentada debaixo da copa da mesma árvore e sempre andava com meias nos pés, mas sem nenhum calçado.

Eu preferia ficar isolado, te observando de um balanço. Gostava de ler quieto, no meu quarto e os meus pés viviam enfornados em um par de _adidas_ surrados que eu havia ganho no natal passado de Roger, pelo meu ótimo desempenho na escola. Confesso que eles me incomodavam um pouco, mas eu sempre os usava. Exceto para dormir.

Você adorava cores quentes. Elas contrastavam com os seus olhos e cabelos claros, que mais me lembravam a neve. Seus cabelos tinham um tom de louro tão claro, que quase alcançavam o branco. Seus olhos, como eu já disse, eram como dois pontos azuis infinitos.

Eu sempre gostei de cores frias. Nenhuma em especial.

Suas roupas sempre eram limpas e impecáveis. Vestidos de veludos, saias bordadas, camisas de renda. Nada simples. Mas você sempre teve uma paixão especial por roupas espalhafatosas, como aquelas descritas nas peças de Shakespeare.

Eu me resumia a usar camisas brancas e um jeans tão surrado quanto os meus _adidas._ Em poucas ocasiões me vesti bem. Em todas elas, alguma tragédia aconteceu. Como o fato de eu tirar os desconfortáveis sapatos ou o terno no meio de uma festa na qual _Watari_ me levou para conhecer um famoso detetive.

Você era rápida em seu raciocínio, já eu, divagava, perdido em minha mente.

Mas eram nas nossas diferenças que realmente encontrávamos graças em nossas conversas. Opiniões opostas, sempre geniais, e com conteúdo. Os mesmos gostos também tinham diferença, exceto no doce.

- L, você está me ouvindo? – Você perguntou, provavelmente pela terceira vez, quando me balançou pelos ombros.

- Uhn? O que houve, Maya? – Perguntei, ao notar que havia divagado demais em meus pensamentos.

- Eu disse que trouxe as tortas de morango para nós hoje. Mas acho que você estava ocupado pensando em algo muito interessante. – Você riu. Riu de uma maneira gostosa e deu-me na boca um morango inteiro, o qual eu comi devagar, tentando reter o sabor em minha boca.

- Estava apenas pensando...nas semelhanças e diferenças. – Engoli o morango e mordi levemente o polegar. Você sorriu e limpou o canto da minha boca cuidadosamente.

- Então pare de pensar um pouco e viva no mundo real. – Você se sentou ao meu lado, daquele mesmo jeito de sempre. As duas pernas flexionadas enquanto ajeitava o prato com as tortas de morango em seu colo.

- Vou tentar. – Eu respondi, não conseguindo formular uma resposta melhor. Aquela era uma das semelhanças que eu mais amava em nós. O nosso doce favorito era o mesmo: torta de morango.

**X**

**N/A:**

Vou dizer a verdade. Quero encerrar logo estas fics, então não tenho idéias para frasezinhas hoje. Talvez algum outro dia. Sim, estou revoltada xD

Espero que goste, tia Murder. Vou postar uns 3 capítulos hoje pra compensar!

Beijos


	5. A sala de música

_**Capítulo V – A sala de música**_

Nos dias chuvosos, ou simplesmente depois que cansava de ler, você sempre ia a sala de música. Eu nunca tinha te acompanhado, até que você me pediu. E você me pediu para sentar ao seu lado e ouvir, enquanto você tocava piano. Eu não questionei.

Cada nota produzida no piano, parecia se converter numa melodia tão doce quanto as tortas de morangos que dividimos ao longo dos anos. Anos sim, porque, na primeira vez que te ouvi tocar, faziam exatos três anos que nos conhecíamos.

Durante os cinco minutos que se seguiram entre o momento em que sentamos ao banco do piano e nos quais você começou a tocar, meu silêncio foi quase mórbido. Apenas o leve barulho do meu polegar pressionado contra meus lábios podia ser ouvido, enquanto eu apoiava o queixo sobre um dos joelhos, que estava erguido, para que eu pudesse faze-lo.

- Você toca muito bem, Maya, que melodia é essa? – Perguntei. Não me era familiar como _Bethoveen._

- É uma música que eu mesma compus. Eu queria que você, L, fosse a primeira pessoa a escutar. – Você sorriu, me olhando nos olhos.

- É realmente linda a sua canção. Você tem talento nato para a música. – Continuei olhando fixamente para você, como se estivesse preso ao seu olhar. De todo, não era mentira.

- Obrigada. É gratificante ouvir isso de alguém tão especial. – Você continuou a me olhar nos olhos e eu não ouvi as palavras que vieram depois dessas. Na minha mente apenas aquelas ecoavam.

_É gratificante ouvir isso de alguém especial..._

_Alguém especial..._

_Especial..._

Eu não sei bem o que se sucederam nos instantes seguintes. Não sei muito bem como posso explicar o que aconteceu. Quando dei por mim, nossos rostos estavam próximos, nossos lábios juntos e nossos corpos abraçados. O nosso primeiro beijo...foi na sala de música.


	6. Distância

_**Capítulo VI – Distância**_

Durante pouco mais de um ano, nós mal conseguimos nos ver. Eu pouco ficava na _Wammy's House_, porque estava passando a temporada na casa de um famoso detetive para seguir seus passos futuramente. Você também tinha uma vida social lá fora, era uma grande compositora e pianista, além de escrever peças para teatro nas horas vagas.

Eu tinha apenas 15 anos, você 16.

Mas dizem que a distância é algo cruel quando se gosta muito de uma pessoa. E eu gostava muito de você. Muito a ponto de ir ver as suas apresentações quando eu podia. Muito a ponto de, as vezes, fugir dos treinamentos para ir te ver. Só que eu também tinha muitas obrigações e aquele foi um ano difícil para nós.

Você teve que ir para a França, onde fez muito sucesso como pianista. Eu segui caminho para Madrid, onde acompanhei, de perto, o meu primeiro caso com um assassino em série. E eu _ajudei_ a resolve-lo.

A distância podia mudar muitas coisas e eu tinha medo que o seu sentimento por mim tivesse mudado. Quando eu te encontrei, sentada no piano, na sala de música da _Wammy's House_, você não disse absolutamente nada. Nem mesmo uma palavra.

Apenas descansou as mãos sobre as teclas do piano, suspirou pesadamente, ergueu-se e caminhou na minha direção tranqüilamente. Eu vi um sorriso surgir na sua face e você enlaçou o meu pescoço, me olhando nos olhos.

- Eu senti sua falta, L. – Você disse, um sorriso maior em seus lábios.

- Eu também senti sua falta, Maya. – Eu me adiantei e te beijei.

Desta vez o beijo teve um sabor diferente. Um sabor de saudade que eu nunca soube explicar se é doce ou salgado. Mas foi com ele que eu descobri que eu amava você.


	7. Sorriso

_**Capítulo VII – Sorriso.**_

As vezes eu queria entender como é sorrir.

Não é como se eu nunca tivesse sorrido, eu só não conseguia _me lembrar_ como era dar um sorriso sincero. Sorrir, eu sorria muitas vezes. Sorria quando alguém perdia para mim, sorria quando eu ganhava doces, sorria quando conseguia resolver um caso sozinho.

Nenhum desses sorrisos era verdadeiro.

Eu só sabia disso, porque eu nunca consegui sorrir para você.

Por mais que eu tentasse, por mais que me esforçasse, eu só conseguia observar o seu sorriso. Nunca sorrir.

E você nunca me viu sorrir. Nem mesmo no dia em que você me disse que me amava e eu correspondi, dizendo que amava você.

Mas o seu sorriso era resplandecente, reconfortante. E eu então eu compreendi.

Eu não precisava lembrar como era sorrir e não precisava sorrir.

Porque você sorria por nós dois.


	8. Pesadelo

_**Capítulo VIII – Pesadelo.**_

Uma vez você teve um pesadelo. Não foi um daqueles pesadelos comuns onde os monstros vem para te pegar e você acorda antes que ele te corte em pedacinhos. Foi algo pior, muito pior. Eu vi isso pela sua expressão de pavor, quando eu entrei no seu quarto. Isso já passavam das duas da manhã. Mas o seu grito foi tão alto e estridente, que eu ainda me pergunto como outras crianças não deixaram o quarto.

Quando eu cheguei no seu quarto, você estava encolhida em um canto da cama, ocupando quase espaço nenhum. Eu não perguntei nada, porque seria idiotice da minha parte. Apenas me adiantei e te abracei, sem dizer nada. Você estava chorando.

E eu nunca tinha visto você chorar.

Quando finalmente, depois de 13 minutos cravados, você se acalmou, apenas me olhou e passou uma das mãos pelo meu rosto. Seus olhos azuis foram tomados por uma tonalidade avermelhada e suas faces estavam coradas, enquanto você tentava conter as poucas lágrimas que te restavam.

- Promete que nunca vai me deixar, L? – Você murmurou baixo, me olhando nos olhos. Eu senti uma pontada de remorso por ter ficado em silêncio. – Promete...? – Você tornou a repetir, como se não quisesse acreditar no meu silêncio.

E eu não quis mentir pra você. Não quis criar uma falsa esperança de que sempre ficaríamos juntos. Mas no fundo eu queria, mais do que qualquer coisa, que aquilo fosse real.

- Eu prometo tentar. – Foi a minha única resposta. E então você me abraçou e me beijou nos lábios, como se aquilo pudesse me segurar.

Naquela noite, eu fiquei com você no seu quarto, e os pesadelos não voltaram a te assombrar.


	9. Medo

_**Capítulo IX – Medo.**_

Isso foi pouco depois do seu pesadelo e da nossa conversa. Acho que você quis alguns dias para pensar, mas não nos vimos na última semana.

Talvez você tivesse notado que eu andava mais ocupado do que o normal e estivesse ocupada também.

Eu andava resolvendo muitos casos em conjunto com a polícia de Londres, onde morávamos. Você tinha os seus próprios compromissos como concertos e até mesmo peças de teatro para dirigir. E eu não me lembro de ter assistido você se apresentar ou dirigir algo desde que voltei a _Wammy's House._

E, pela primeira vez, eu senti medo de te perder. Para o meu trabalho e para a sua música.


	10. Celidónia

_**Capítulo X – Celidónia ( o primeiro suspiro de amor)**_

Era um domingo quando você me chamou para sair. Foi a primeira vez que os nossos horários bateram e conseguimos um curto espaço de tempo só para nós.

Foi você quem me chamou para sair, mas fui eu quem escolheu o lugar.

- Onde estamos indo, L? – Você perguntou, tentando conter a ansiedade. Seus olhos estavam vendados por um pano branco e eu te guiava, segurando uma de suas mãos.

- Se eu te disser, não será mais aquilo que chamam de surpresa. Espere um pouco, Maya, estamos quase lá. – Eu caminhei de mãos dadas com você, ainda por um tempo, até que parei e soltei sua venda. – Chegamos.

A sua reação foi, no mínimo, previsível. Os seus olhos azuis se arregalaram, o sangue se concentrou nas suas bochechas e então eu vi lágrimas. Lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto.

- Você está triste, Maya? – Perguntei, enquanto você olhava continuamente para a paisagem. Um campo de Celidónias.

- Não. É que esse lugar...- E então você me abraçou e me roubou um beijo, sem nem sequer terminar a frase.

As Celidónias sempre foram as suas flores favoritas, ainda mais por seu significado: _O primeiro suspiro de amor._ E era assim que eu me sentia agora com você. E então eu percebi que jamais te perderia. Nem para o meu trabalho, nem para a sua música.

**N/A:**

Agora vocês sabem o que são Celidónias 8)


	11. Hábitos

_**Capítulo XI – Hábitos.**_

Dizem que quando uma pessoa anda tempo demais com outra, acaba adquirindo certos _hábitos._ Com o tempo, suas esquisitisses passaram para mim. Não era apenas a paixão por doces, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia mais calçar nada. Nem mesmo um par de meias.

Você nunca achou estranho, mas também adquiriu certos hábitos que eram meus. Pegava as coisas com delicadeza, para não deixar digitais e mordia o polegar constantemente. O único hábito que eu nunca consegui adquirir de você, foi o seu sorriso.

Até mesmo ler ao ar livre. Eu aprendi a gostar disso, estando ao seu lado.

E nas poucas horas que estávamos juntos, era isso que costumávamos fazer.

- Tem certeza que quer ficar aqui comigo, L? – Você perguntou, passando algumas páginas de _Romeu & Julieta_. Com o tempo eu percebi, era o seu livro favorito.

- Eu não me importo, se puder estar com você. – Eu respondi, sem tirar os olhos do artigo que estava lendo. Era sobre um caso que estava correndo em Los Angeles, um caso sem solução.

- Então vamos pegar torta de morango? – Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e você apoiou a cabeça sobre o meu ombro.

- Torta de morango? – Eu olhei para você. – Claro. – Respondi. – Nós podemos ir depois desse capítulo do livro. – Afaguei de leve os seus cabelos e seu sorriso ficou ainda maior.

É...certos hábitos _nunca_ mudam.


	12. Mudanças

_**Capítulo XII - Mudanças.**_

Você já não era mais a mesma há muito tempo. Seus pés andavam mais arrastados do que o normal nas poucas vezes em que saía de seu quarto. As leituras ao ar livre já não lhe interessavam mais e raramente você saía em busca de algo que não fosse doce de seu quarto. Os doces pareciam ser a única coisa, além da minha presença, que você solicitava. E eu sempre estava com você. Por mais que eu não demonstrasse, eu **sempre** estava com você.

Você não me dizia nada, mas eu notei que havia algo de errado. A principio, achei que fosse apenas uma gripe. Depois, pensei que você apenas queria um tempo sozinha em seu quarto. Mais tarde eu comecei a me preocupar, pensando em alguma possível doença.

Nas últimas semanas, eu estava evitando te deixar sozinha. Quando você tinha apresentações de concertos musicais ou quando tinha que dirigir uma peça, eu sempre te acompanhava. Só que houve um dia, em especial, que eu não pude estar com você.

Eu tive um caso muito urgente para tratar.

- Você tem certeza de que vai ficar bem sozinha, Maya? Se quiser, eu posso pedir para que o _Watari_ arrume outra pessoa. – Eu olhei para você. Meu rosto não demonstrava preocupação, meus olhos não demonstravam emoções. Mas eu _realmente_ estava preocupado com você.

- Eu estou bem, L. Não preciso que seja minha babá 24 horas por dia! – Você sorriu. Sorriu daquela maneira gostosa que eu adorava ver.

- Eu prometo voltar o mais rápido possível de Los Angeles. – Eu disse e te dei um último beijo. Antes de sair, nós comemos um pedaço de torta de morango juntos. Um pedaço com gosto de despedida.


	13. Doença

_**Capítulo XIII – Doença.**_

Nem bem eu cheguei no orfanato, Roger foi a minha procura. Ele foi ágil em me dizer que seu estado não era nada bom. Ele me disse que você tinha muita dor, que delirava pela febre e que a única coisa que dizia era o meu nome.

Eu sempre me pergunto o por que de você ter escolhido suportar isso sozinha. Sua doença era degenerativa e matava aos poucos, de uma maneira nem um pouco agradável. Cada célula do seu corpo era enfraquecida e então destruída, como se nunca tivesse existido.

Mas você foi forte e suportou isso tudo em silêncio.

E _sempre_ com um sorriso.

As vezes eu desejava ser como você. Talvez esse seja um dos motivos para eu ter adquirido os seus hábitos.

- Não se preocupe, Maya, eu estou aqui. – Eu disse e segurei a sua mão. O médico já havia me dito que você não tinha muito tempo de vida, mas mesmo assim você sorriu pra mim.

- Obrigada por ter vindo, L. – Você apertou fracamente a minha mão. – Será que ainda vamos sair juntos?

_Será que ainda vamos sair juntos?_

Essas palavras ecoaram na minha mente durante muito tempo.

- Vamos sim. – Eu respondi. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia não ser verdade.

De todas as possibilidades, eu nunca cogitei a de te perder para uma doença. Eu ainda não era bom o suficiente. Ainda não...


	14. O nascimento das olheiras

_**Capítulo XIV – O nascimento das olheiras.**_

Muitos pensam que as minhas olheiras surgiram com noites em que eu não dormi resolvendo casos, mas isso era mentira.

Elas surgiram quando as minhas únicas preocupações ainda eram te observar do balanço e comer doces. Pioraram quando eu descobri sobre a sua doença. Porque eu não saía do seu lado sequer por _um minuto._

Os casos que eu tinha de cuidar, eram resolvidos em seu quarto. Na grande maioria do tempo, você ficava dormindo e se contorcendo de dor. Quando estava acordada, eu estava lá para te animar. Mas a verdade era contrária. Você era otimista e você é quem me animava.

Então eu não me importo com as olheiras.

Elas apenas servem para me mostrar, todos os dias, o quanto você é especial para mim.


	15. Medidas Desesperadas

_**Capítulo XV – Medidas desesperadas.**_

Chega a ser engraçado o modo como as coisas aconteceram. Eu saí por alguns minutos do seu quarto para ver os dois garotos dos quais _Watari_ havia me falado. _Mello_ e _Near_. Eles eram dois garotos muito especiais que viriam a me suceder no futuro.

Quando eu voltei para o seu quarto, isso após quinze minutos, você não estava lá. Os médicos que deviam te vigiar não estavam com você e eu senti o desespero ir tomando conta de mim aos poucos. Pedi para que Roger trancasse todas as saídas da _Wammy's House_ e pedi para que todas as crianças procurassem por você, como se fosse um jogo.

E elas procuraram, mas não te acharam em lugar nenhum. Mello e Near me disseram algo sobre terem visto você pouco antes de terem sido levados até a sala de Roger, onde nós conversamos.

Eu vasculhei cada canto da _Wammy's House_ e não te encontrei.

Então eu me lembrei de um lugar por onde costumávamos sair sem que ninguém percebesse. Era uma pequena passagem que dava para fora do orfanato e por onde você ainda passava. Descobri que eu também.

Seguindo por aquele lugar, dava para chegar facilmente até um prédio onde costumávamos ir para ver as estrelas . E foi para lá que eu fui. Guiado pelos meus instintos de detetive, pelo sentimento que eu nutria por você, eu segui para aquele prédio e subi até o último andar, onde sabia que você estaria.

- Eu não agüento mais, L...- Você disse, assim que me notou ali. Você estava de pé na beirada do prédio e olhava os carros, minúsculos, passarem pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade.

- Vai mesmo desistir de tudo assim? – Eu perguntei, tentando manter a calma. Eu _tinha_ que manter a calma.

- Eu vou cair daqui e vou me livrar dessa dor...- Você fechou os olhos. Seu corpo parecia dançar de acordo com a direção do vento.

- Se você cair, eu pulo junto. – Eu disse, ficando de pé ao seu lado. Eu já andava levemente encurvado, como se carregasse o mundo nas costas. – Seja para te salvar ou seja para morrer com você. – Coloquei as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça _jeans._ Eu não te olhei para dizer isso e nem precisei. Eu sabia que seus olhos demonstravam surpresa. Também sabia que por eles corriam lágrimas desesperadas de dor.

E você não disse nada. Apenas se jogou nos meus braços e caiu em prantos. Eu realmente queria poder fazer algo por você. Eu realmente queria poder pegar a sua dor para mim. Mas, numa medida desesperada, a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi ficar com você e impedir que desse fim à sua dolorosa vida. Talvez não por você, mas por mim.

**N/A:**

**Leiam "Cores da Morte" e "Harmátia"**


	16. O primeiro e último doce

_**Capítulo XVI – O primeiro e último doce.**_

Os seus dias se resumiam a ficar apenas de cama. Eu resolvi te levar para longe da _Wammy's House_ porque não haviam mais motivos para ficarmos lá. Aquele lugar não te fazia bem, então eu comprei uma cobertura, em Londres mesmo, onde pudéssemos viver em paz.

Havia sempre uma equipe médica que te acompanhava e eu ainda não havia desistido de você. Mas você já.

Um dia, quando saí de casa para resolver um caso, você também saiu. Você sempre encontrou um modo de despistar os médicos, odiava ser vigiada.

Eu te encontrei na loja de doces, comprando uma torta de morango. Você não podia comer doces e sabia muito bem disso. Mas não se importava.

- Maya, o que você está fazendo? – A minha voz te assustou. Provavelmente não esperava me encontrar por lá.

- Eu queria sentir uma última vez o sabor dos doces. – Você baixou o olhar e eu senti o peso das suas palavras. O seu fim estava próximo e você sabia. Você _sentia._

Então eu me adiantei e te abracei. Nós dividimos mais aquela torta de morango e não falamos nada sobre sua doença. Só que aquele não foi o último doce. Eu pedi um bombom de chocolate, o qual repartimos em dois.

Aquele foi o primeiro e último doce que comemos juntos.

E, depois disso, eu nunca mais comi bombons outra vez.

**N/A:**

**Leiam "Cores da Morte" e "Harmátia"**


	17. Dor, morte e separação

_**Capítulo XVII – Dor, morte e separação.**_

Ninguém pensou que você fosse tão forte. Ninguém pensou que você fosse agüentar tanto tempo. Só que, durante mais um ano, você esteve comigo.

E durante esse ano que se passou, eu sempre estive com você.

E você comigo.

Você não costumava sair de casa, era raro. Quando saíamos, íamos para locais não tão longínquos e que tivessem poucas pessoas.

Só que, na maior parte do tempo, ficávamos juntos em casa. Você tocando piano, eu resolvendo meus casos.

Com o passar do tempo, você largou o piano e começou a se dedicar a mim.

Você me ajudou a resolver muitos casos e eu sou eternamente grato a você.

Na noite da sua morte, estava chovendo.

Você estava deitada na cama, a sua respiração estava difícil e o médico já havia dito: por mais forte que você fosse, os seus órgãos já haviam cedido.

Então, no último momento, você segurou uma das minhas mãos e sorriu.

- Obrigada por estar comigo até agora, L. – Você murmurou. – Eu te amo... – Então os seus olhos começaram a se fechar lentamente e eu pousei a minha outra mão sobre a sua.

- Eu te amo também, Maya...- Eu murmurei baixo. Nenhuma lágrima. Nenhuma demonstração de sofrimento. Mas por dentro eu sofria, e sofria muito. Só que eu deixei você partir. Porque eu não agüentava mais te ver sofrer. – Agora você está livre da dor..

Os seus olhos se fecharam completamente e uma lágrima rolou do seu rosto. Eu a limpei cuidadosamente e ouvi os laudos dos médicos. O seu corpo foi levado ainda naquela noite e eu pedi para cuidar do seu enterro pessoalmente. Só que eu não compareci. Eu ainda não estava pronto para te dizer _adeus._

**N/A:**

**Leiam "Cores da Morte" e "Harmátia"**


	18. Até o último instante

_**Capítulo XVIII – Até o último instante.**_

No dia do seu enterro, eu não saí.

Eu apenas fiquei em casa, olhando fotos suas comigo. Cada uma delas me trazia uma lembrança diferente. Cada uma delas acompanhada de um doce. De um sorriso seu.

E eu fechei os meus olhos, guardando cada uma dessas lembranças na minha mente. Eu não queria dizer adeus, mas era preciso.

O primeiro passo foi queimar cada uma das nossas fotos juntos. A única que me restou, era uma na qual você estava sozinha. E esta eu guardei comigo, me lembrando do sabor dos doces, dos nossos momentos juntos.

Nós estivemos juntos...

_Até o último instante._

**N/A:**

**Leiam "Cores da Morte" e "Harmátia"**


	19. Adeus

_**Capítulo XIX – Adeus.**_

A sua morte foi algo triste.

Não ter mais você ao meu lado para sorrir por mim era muito triste. Não ter com quem compartilhar doces ou com quem eu pudesse conversar. Alguém que eu pudesse abraçar e dizer coisas bonitas. Alguém com quem eu pudesse falar de _Shakespeare._ Um suspiro por minha parte. Os meus passos arrastados cessaram em frente ao seu túmulo. Já não tenho mais motivos para divagar em meus pensamentos.

- Porque você não gostaria de me ver assim, não é Maya?

- Por isso, eu resolvi vir até aqui.

- Por isso, eu resolvi seguir em frente.

- Esta é a primeira e última vez que eu venho te visitar. Seria doloroso demais me submeter a isso por mais de uma vez.

- Espero que, esteja onde estiver, você continue com o seu sorriso. Com o seu jeito doce de ser.

- E eu sinto muito...por não derramar sequer uma lágrima por você. – Um longo suspiro e então silêncio. Apenas o som do vento contra as árvores podia ser ouvido.

- Este são os meus últimos presentes para você. – L agachou-se ao lado do túmulo e colocou sobre ele um livro e uma flor.

O livro era _Romeu & Julieta_, de _William Shakespeare._ A flor era uma _Celidónia_, cujo qual o significado era _O primeiro suspiro de amor._

- Eu prometo que irei viver por nós dois, Maya. E eu irei seguir em frente com os meus sonhos. Um dia...voltaremos a nos encontrar. – Ergueu-se. – Mas, por hora...

_Adeus, Maya._

E dizendo essas últimas palavras, L deixou o cemitério.

Depois disso, todos os registros sobre ele simplesmente desapareceram. E, ao lado do túmulo de Maya havia um outro: _L. Lawliet._

Porque ele havia morrido junto dela. Morrido para se tornar apenas L.

O detetive L.

**N/A:**

Nesse ponto, sinto necessidade de fazer uma nota mais bem elaborada.

A fic tem uma razão, mesmo que idiota, para ter dezenove capítulos.

É porque dezenove é um número que aparece constantemente em um livro do Stephen King, chamado A Torre Negra.

São sete volumes e eu recomendo.

E sim, eu matei a Maya para ele virar o L.

E sim, esse é o fim.

E não, não farei mais caps.

Eu espero que você goste do resultado, tia Tefy. Eu escrevi já faz um tempinho, então não sei como está.

Eu prometo que se não gostar, faço outra fic para você.

Espero que gostem do final.

E que

**Leiam "Harmatia e "Cores da Morte"**

Sem mais.

Responderei aos reviews por PM.

Até a próxima fic.


End file.
